


“You look so good…oh god…”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Femdom, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "A mini request. Surprising Tig in the bedroom after his shower wearing only his cut."





	“You look so good…oh god…”

“Come on Tiggy.” 

“In a little baby. I’m all full of sweat and grease from the garage today. Let me go take a shower and then I’m all yours. We can do whatever you want.” 

You arched your eyebrow and a grin made its way across your face. 

“Whatever I want?” 

Tig nodded and grinned himself. 

“I’m already hard thinking about what kinda shit you got planned.” 

You threw your head back with a laugh, typical Tig. With your hand, you motioned to the bathroom. 

“Well go on then. Hurry up before I change my mind. And don’t take a cold shower. Gotta keep you ready for me.” 

With a wink, he turned around and headed into the bathroom sticking his face out before he closed the door. 

“I’m always ready for you babygirl.”

With the shower now running, you stood up from the bed and began to tidy up a bit, anything to keep your mind off of your Old Man on the shower, all wet hair and slick skin. You put away a few of your lipsticks and closed the drawers he’d left open, pushing the disorganized bottles of lotion back into their spots. You picked up some dirty clothes from the floor and tossed them into the hamper, which was only a couple of inches away. 

“Men.” 

With a grunt, you turned back around and spotted his kutte hanging from the back of the desk chair. You walked over and gently ran a finger over the weather-beaten leather. Tig’s kutte had been put through it all. Heat and cold, sun and snow, rain and blood. It had seen the beaches of Cali and the mountainsides of Ireland. It had been worn during weddings and funerals, family dinners and gun deals with cartels. It had age and wisdom just like Tig and it was the one thing that could speak for him when he couldn’t find the words.

You removed your tank top and lifted the kutte from the chair, holding it in your hands for a second with a smirk. You lifted it up and slipped it over your arms, onto your completely naked body. The leather made that unmistakable sound as it rubbed together and immediately you were flooded by the sent of leather, cigarettes and Tig’s cologne. It smelled exactly like your man and you couldn’t help but moan low, your eyes closing. 

“Tig hurry the fuck up!” 

You could faintly make out the sound of his chuckle under the sound of the running water and you went to sit back in the bed, this time on the edge. A couple of seconds later the water shut off and Tig walked out, beads of water still on his shoulders where he’d rushed and forgot to dry. He came out with a cocky smirk but it fell as soon as he laid eyes on you. It was almost as if he was in a trance, his eyes glued to your body. 

“You look so good…oh god…”

But that was all he could get out and you giggled, motioning to him delicately with your finger. 

“Come here babyboy.” 

He nodded and swallowed thickly, waking over to you almost like a robot. 

“Down.” 

He dropped to his knees immediately, big blue eyes staring up at you and waiting for your next command. You didn’t give one though, you simply spread your legs open and he closed his eyes with a groan. Then his mouth was on you.


End file.
